1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vacuum sealing. More particularly, the present invention relates to using a vacuum source for removing air from a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum sealing of containers is a widely used technique for food preservation and storage. In general, food or other articles are placed within a specialized container from which air is evacuated through a vacuum sealing system. Conventional vacuum sealing systems generally include a vacuum source and a container sealing device, such as a bag welder. These systems also generally include a one-way valve usable with the container such that air may be removed from the container without the air flowing back in.
Many conventional vacuum sealing systems are bulky and complex and require the purchase of specialized equipment and/or proprietary containers. For example, many vacuum sealing systems function only with specialized containers, such as customized jars or single-use plastic bags. When using the single-use bags, the vacuum sealing system often uses a heating portion to weld the bag opening shut. After the bags are opened, they can no longer be reused for vacuum sealing and are usually discarded. The repeated purchase of these customized containers can be expensive and burdensome for the user. Thus, there is room for improvement in vacuum sealing technology useful for those who desire an apparatus that has a more straightforward manner of use and that does not require the use of customized containers.